Level Design
The Old Manor 'Say the Words' takes place soley in the old house of Boody Mary. The extravagant home is host to many rooms and stairways, intricate passages confusing visitors and giving way to hidden areas to stumble on. But from time passing by and ages of no other occupants, the building has become a shadow of its former lavish glory. Broken floors and collapsing stairs, the building has withered away to the point where a single misstep can lead to an untimely accident. The history has scared away everyone... everyone except the local dare-devil kids who try to prove their worth and bravery through entering this old home. Garden The start of the game places the player at the entrance to the garden of the old manor. A stone path leads directly to the grand entrance to the home, lined with stones thrown out of place and cracked with wear. What was probably once a well maintained grass lawn is now overshadowed by towering overgrowth, large bushes meshing together into a tangled mess. Circling the house, long grass blows in the wind, scraping against windows and objects within the garden. Hidden behind certain heavy patches of grass, old statues litter the ground waiting to be discovered once again, lurking underneth years of vines and moss. The Pond Near the back of the garden, there lies a small pond. Benches circle the edge, where old residents could sit down in the sun and feed the fish. Lack of care has left the plants to consume freely though, and now no clear start or end to the pond can be seen. Entrance At entrance of the old manor, towering mahogany doors take up most of the front porch, lined with intricate patterns now chipped away. Broken and boarded up windows line either side, barring any light into the building. Level 1 On the ground floor, there are 8 main rooms for the player to explore: Entrance Hall Here is the first room the player will see upon entering the house. Directly opposite the front door is a grand staircase that leads to the second floor. Due to being partially rotted away from time, it is dangerous to go on these steps and must be taken slowly. Two doors lead off to either side. The left door leads to the Cloak Room, the Bathroom, the Garage, and the Living Room. The right door leads to the Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, and Library. Bathroom This is where Laurel and her friends will perform the Bloody Mary ritual. Peeling wallpaper and cobwebs hide in every corner. Cloak Room From the hallway this door is locked until the player can get the right key. Once they go inside, the player can find the key to the Garage. There are also some clues to Mary's past in here. Living Room The old Living Room once used to be a grand and georgeous room... before time took its toll. Furniture is covered by white sheets, carpets crumble beneth the feet, and half of the wall connecting the Dining Room has collapsed. If one is careful, they might be able to climb over the dusty rubble. Dining Room Once a room for friends and family alike to meet and socialize between themselves, the once beautiful pillars that decorated the room have fallen. The ceiling has collapsed in on itself, causing the rooms that were above to now litter the area in a haphazard mess. From this mess the player can find the key for the Lounge Area upstairs. Kitchen Locked behind a door stiffened with rust, the only access to this room is through a hidden entrance between the Kitchen and the Library. Inside Laurel can find plenty of items that once belonged to the working kitchen staff. Maybe one of these items can help make a bridge to the bathroom upstairs? Library Filled to the brim with books along every surface of the walls, secrets about old inhabitants of the manor can be found here. The circular room houses hundreds of years worth of knowledge and secrets, along with a secret access to the Kitchen next door. Garage After years of not being in use, spiders and dust cover every inch of surface. The old carrages that once were probably the most elegent in all the lands have now fallen into a rotting pile of wood and debris. Towering sheves line each wall, filled with tools, bolts, nic-naks, and more. Hopefully the garage door to the outside world still works here! Level 2 On this floor there are 5 bedrooms, and 4 other rooms for occupants in the manor: Lounge Area After walking up the grand staircase, a large open area is revealed. Sofas, chairs, and tables cover the room in what was once a cosy area to sit down and relax. Sheets cover the antique furniture now, rips and holes destroying the patterns on each item. Study Having caved in on the room below, not much of this room still exists. Only a small platform still stands next to the door, with most of the furniture down below. Even then, there might be some useful items hidden under the fallen items. Maybe a key to the Bedrooms lie within? Bathroom With the Study next door and the Dining Room down below, a portion of this room has also been hit by the large collapse. Most of the wall and door connecting to the hallway is completely destroyed, a small ledge being the only still standing area. If there was something to make a bridge out of, there is a high chance someone could get across to where there appears to be a key to the Cloak Room. Library Just like the Library below, books cover every portion of the walls here. The smell of old books fill the room in an almost comforting way. Bedroom 1 This room once belonged to the legend herself, Bloody Mary. A lot of her past can be found in this room, and maybe even a way to stop her? Bedroom 2 The key to right door in the downstairs Entrance Hall can be found here. Bedroom 3 Whoever had this room in the past, it is clear they loved looking at themselves! Mirrors cover all the walls, making it nearly impossible not to look at yourself from one angle or another. Bedroom 4 The person who once owned this room must have visited the library often, as books are shown in random locations. It is in this room that the player can find the key to the Library. Bedroom 5 One of the smaller rooms in the house, it is clear this was a room used for guests. There doesn't appear to be anything unique about the room at first glance. Credit Designed by Morgaine Jones, 1701700Category:Browse